Losing data is an unfortunate reality for many computer users. Data can be lost under a variety of conditions and circumstances. Hardware failure, malicious or accidental deletion are common culprits for data loss. To compensate or protect oneself against loss in these circumstances, many computer users wisely create duplicate, backup copies of important data and/or programs.
Unfortunately, there are also many ways in which data may become lost irrespective of whether a valid backup copy of the data has been made and is available. In particular, over time the programs, the operating systems, and/or the hardware become no longer available. When this occurs, a computer user cannot access critical data, even when an otherwise viable backup copy of that data exists.
For example, data may be stored by a proprietary database and then archived. At some time later, when that data is needed, the proprietary database program (or the operating system that supports that database program, or the hardware upon which that operating system runs) is no longer available or in use. Thus, even though the database has been maintained as a valid archive, the contents of the database are inaccessible.
There are, of course, niche markets that specialize in retrieving data created by and/or stored on archaic computer systems or software. Their techniques vary widely. One technique is to maintain old computer hardware, operating systems, and software. Another, widely divergent technique involves “cracking open” the data stored by proprietary systems, extracting it using sophisticated software techniques and expertise. In all cases, there is a substantial expense for retrieving data that has been archived but whose corresponding programs, operating systems, or hardware is no longer readily available.